Cave Dwelling Sponge and The Clam Whisperer (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Cave Dwelling Sponge"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Zeus Cervas |- | colspan="2" |''"The Clam Whisperer"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Chuck Klein |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Juli Hashiguchi Ben Gruber Kaz |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Ennio Torresan Ryan Khatam Erik Wiese Kristen Morrison Ted Seko Sean Dempsey Kurt Snyder Brab Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Nick Jennings |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Cave Dwelling Sponge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cave Sponge, Gary, Patron #3, Tongue, Cop #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Patron #1, Guard |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Cop, Patron #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Jailer |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Patron #4, Girl Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Clam Whisperer" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Bearded Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Patron |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Motorist |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Clams |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Woman, Fish Kids |- |'Carson Kugler' |SpongeBob #1 |- |'William Reiss' |SpongeBob #2 |- |'Mike Roth' |SpongeBob #3 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |SpongeBob #4 |- |'Kent Osborne' |SpongeBob #5 |- |'Merriwether Williams' |SpongeBob #6 |- |'Mark O'Hare' |SpongeBob #7 |- |'Caleb Meurer' |SpongeBob #8 |- |'Chuck Klein' |SpongeBob #9 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Tom Kenny Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Gabrielle A. Thomas |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson T. Aszur Hill |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Mary Bills |- |'Directors of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Karie Gima Pham |- |'Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Robert Serda |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak Matt Brown |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Michelle Bryan Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistants' |Ben Haist Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Harley Huang Junpei Takayama Madelain Wilkinson Carey Yost Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Paula Spence Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Dene Ann Heming |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Michael Chen Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Vincent Waller Animation" |- |'Executive Producer' |Peter Bennett |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Ann Lee |- |'Supervising Producer' |Lucy Gentry |- |'Production Translation' |Andrea Nieves |- |'Animation Directors' |Andy Goodman John Trabbic Estrella Capin |- |'Head of Layout' |Luke Brooksier |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |John Trabbic III Sherm Cohen |- |'Head of Background Painting' |John Trabbic III Luke Brookshier |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images Rough Draft |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Salami Studios LA Studios Nickelodeon Studios Sabre Media Hacienda Post |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Garold Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Diana LaGrandeur Mishelle Smith |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Cave Dwelling Sponge"'' |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Sabre Media Hacienda Post |- |'Sound Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Clam Whisperer"'' |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Robert Serda |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg United Plankton Pictures, Inc. |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears Nickelodeon Animation Studios |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce Nick Jennings |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell Sherm Cohen |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Kevin Iwaki Michael Pazmino Tim Hill |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson Derek Drymon |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Current Series Management' |Dale Malinowski Alan Smart |- |'Vice President of Production: Cartoon Network Studios' |Dina Buteyn Cartoon Network Studios Brian A. Miller Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}